D'amour ou d'amitié
by Sharleen-Rose
Summary: Il veut devenir le meilleur footballer du monde. Elle rêve de devenir artiste. Tarô et Marie, une jeune Française qu'il a rencontré à Paris, nous raconte l'histoire de leur amitié. Mais que se passetil lorsque leurs sentiments prennent une tournure inatte
1. Chapter 1

Maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé comment publier ici, je vous mets ma fic CT que j'ai publier sur ff-fr cet été. Elle déja terminée, donc bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Mon père est un ami de Ichirô Misaki, le célèbre peintre. Ils se sont rencontrés à Paris, il y a quelques années déjà. Mon père tient une galerie assez importante dans le quartier latin. À l'époque, il n'était qu'à ces débuts et cherchait des œuvres d'un genre nouveau à exposer. C'est ainsi qu'il fut le premier (en France du moins) à présenter le travail du grand Ichirô Misaki, des chefs d'œuvres en devenir, qui se monnaieraient une fortune par la suite.

Petite fille, je passais toutes mes journées libres avec mon père, d'abord à la galerie où il était employé, puis à sa propre galerie lorsqu'elle fut ouverte. J'adorais regarder les tableaux et j'essayais toujours de les reproduire. Des heures durant, je restais silencieuse, assise face à un mur et je refaisais l'œuvre face à moi avec mes crayons de couleurs. Ma mère était inquiète, et aujourd'hui je la comprends, car de ce fait, j'avais peu d'amies comme les fillettes de mon âge. Mais mon père... Mon père était enchanté que je m'intéresse autant à son travail. Quoiqu'il fût, au fil des ans, tous s'accordèrent pour me reconnaître un certain talent dans l'exécution de mes reproductions.

J'avais quatorze ans lorsque je rencontrais Ichirô Misaki pour la première fois. Il commençait juste d'exposer ses toiles chez mon père, essentiellement des paysages japonais, mais aussi ses premières œuvres parisiennes. Ses toiles japonaises m'attiraient plus que tout autres et j'eus tout de suite envie de les reproduire. Bien entendu, je ne lui cachais pas mon admiration et s'il ne l'avait pas compris quand je la lui disais, au moins s'en rendit-il compte bien vite lorsque je commençais d'imiter l'un de ses tableaux. Je me le rappèle très bien encore, c'était un désert et j'avais été étonnée, car je ne pensais pas qu'il y eût de désert au Japon. Plus tard, j'apprendrai qu'il s'agissait des dunes de Tottori, et je les traverserai même. Jamais je n'ai oublié cette toile.

Les jours suivants, je revins à la galerie pour continuer mon dessin. Il y avait déjà pas mal de visiteurs pour un deuxième jour. Après une heure, je relevais la tête et me rendis compte que j'étais observée. Ichirô me demanda si j'aimais dessiner et me dit en souriant qu'il voyait-là la meilleure reproduction aquarelle des dunes de Tottori. A ce moment, un jeune garçon japonais s'approcha de nous et s'entretint brièvement en japonais avec l'artiste. Puis il baissa les yeux sur mon calepin à dessin et me dit « Bonjour ! » tout sourire. Monsieur Misaki me présenta donc Tarô, son fils. C'est lorsqu'il repartit, aussitôt après, que je m'aperçus qu'il avait un ballon dans les pieds. C'était ma première rencontre avec Tarô Misaki, future star du football mondial.

Peu de temps après, les Misaki nous visitèrent chez nous. Nous nous étions tous réuni pour fêter les premières ventes des œuvres de Ichirô et l'essor que prenait enfin la galerie de mon père. Tarô était peu bavard, je me disais sûrement qu'il était timide et qu'il ne parlait pas très bien français. Par contre, il semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir place, toujours à jouer avec son ballon. Après le déjeuner, les parents se réunirent dans le jardin pour discuter affaires et se féliciter de leur collaboration et je me retrouvais seule avec lui. J'entrepris de débarrasser la table et il se leva spontanément pour m'aider. Et quelle surprise ! Il ne lâcha pas son ballon un instant : salle à manger, cuisine, salle à manger, cuisine… balle aux pieds. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Il dût lire la stupéfaction sur mon visage et me dit avec un grand sourire « Le ballon est mon meilleur ami ! »

Nous avons discuté longuement et je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas aussi timide que je le pensais et que son français n'était pas du tout mauvais. Il me parla avec un enthousiasme incroyable de sa passion pour le football, de son rêve de gagner la coupe du monde avec le Japon et Tsubasa …J'aurais dû être incrédule devant ces rêves illuminés, et je l'étais, mais j'étais aussi fascinée par le déploiement d'une telle passion ! Oui, fascinée ! Ce jour-là il m'a emporté avec lui dans le tourbillon de son rêve. Ce fut un vrai moment d'authenticité et de vérité.

D'emblée, j'ai éprouvé de la sympathie pour Tarô. D'emblée j'ai été sous son charme. Et cela n'allait pas cesser. Il était différent de tout ce que j'avais vu. Toujours avec son ami le ballon, comme il se plait à le dire. Il rayonnait, il irradiait de bonheur, chaque fois que je le voyais balle aux pieds et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu cela chez aucun autre joueur, si ce n'est Tsubasa. D'emblée sa passion pour le football m'a conquise. Moi aussi, je désirais ressentir cette plénitude que respirait non seulement son visage, mais aussi toute sa personnalité. Cette générosité, cette compréhension, tout cet amour aux autres... Sa passion a allumé le feu de ma propre passion à moi.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une passion ! »

« Oui, je sais ! Tu aimes le dessin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué, lorsque je suis venu à la galerie l'autre jour. Tu as l'air douée ! »

« Merci ! Est-ce que tu voudrais voir mes reproductions ? »

Et c'est ainsi que je lui montrais presque tout ce que j'avais fait ces dernières années. Il regarda tout avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il reconnu bien-sûr plusieurs fois des paysages que son père avait peints et qu'il avait vu lui-même de ses propres yeux, comme il me l'expliqua. Il me raconta son enfance à voyager de régions en régions au Japon pour les besoins du travail de son père. C'était incroyable ! Il était si jeune et il avait déjà vu tant de choses ! Je l'enviais tellement aussi ! J'avais tellement envie de voir le monde...j'étais une fois encore abasourdie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... Je me disais juste que...j'aimerais voir ton pays, il a l'air tellement beau ! »

« Oui, mais la France est belle aussi... Dis, tu ne dessines rien de personnel ? »

Et ainsi les heures filèrent jusqu'au soir. Depuis trois choses ont changées. D'abord, je venais de trouver quelqu'un de rare, qui allait devenir le frère que je n'avais pas eu. Ensuite, je désirais plus que tout voir ce pays fabuleux dont j'avais découvert la beauté secrète dans les toiles d'Ichirô Misaki. Et enfin, enfin, je me décidais à créer. Pas reproduire, créer ! Réaliser mes propres œuvres !

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux ans nous avons été amis en France. Partageant d'abord sans retenue nos aspirations et nos rêves, plus rarement nos doutes. Parfois, certaines de nos souffrances refaisaient surface d'une manière inattendue, et nous les partagions aussi, d'une certaine façon, toujours avec beaucoup de pudeur. Beaucoup de compréhension dans peu de mots. L'absence de sa mère lui pesait. Même s'il n'en parlait presque jamais, je sais qu'il pensait souvent à elle. Quant à moi, je voyais depuis quelque temps mes parents se déchirer devant moi sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Bien sûr, je continuais d'aller à la galerie de mon père. Tarô y passait aussi régulièrement. Même après la première exposition de Misaki, lui et son père venaient assez souvent nous voir chez nous ou à la galerie justement. Nos pères s'entendaient à merveille. Ils ont depuis toujours travaillé ensemble lorsque l'opportunité se présentait. Une réelle amitié était rapidement née entre eux malgré leurs différences culturelles.

Un après-midi, Tarô passa à la galerie. Il n'y avait personne parce que mon père était parti faire une course pour ma mère et donc je gardais la boutique en attendant. Dès qu'il entra, je vis qu'il avait l'air particulièrement excité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air bien gai. »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Tsubasa ce midi ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me parlait de ce Tsubasa, son meilleur ami, le génie du foot japonais. Il me semblait qu'ils s'écrivaient assez régulièrement.

« Tsubasa a remporté pour la troisième fois consécutive le championnat national. »

« Ce championnat que vous aviez remporté la première fois ensemble ? »

« C'est ça ! J'aimerais tellement le revoir, rejouer avec lui, ou contre lui... »

« Mais ça arrivera sûrement bientôt. Vous vous retrouverez en équipe nationale. Toi aussi, tu es très fort. Je pense même que tu es plus fort que lui, voilà ! »

Il éclata de rire

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu jouer »

« Je sais, mais toi tu es le meilleur joueur que j'ai vu, Français, Japonais, tout confondus ! Je suis sûre que tu deviendras le meilleur joueur du monde »

« J'aimerais bien, répondit-il d'un air amusé. Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais si bien en football... »

« Moque toi de moi ! Mais pas besoin de s'y connaître, un joueur ne peut émouvoir une novice comme moi sans avoir un talent exceptionnel » ajoutais-je fièrement comme une vérité de l'appendice.

« Marie... »

« C'est parce que je crois en toi... » conclus-je pour justifier mon parti-pris à peine excessif.

On parlait souvent de nos rêves. Son rêve de foot. Mon rêve d'artiste. Des choses en soi bien différentes, mais qui nous réunissaient par l'effort, la patience, le travail qu'elles demandaient, mais aussi par le bonheur qu'elles suscitaient. C'était vrai que je croyais en lui et c'était vrai qu'il avait reçu un talent hors du commun.

Après cette discussion, nous eûmes une ultime rencontre en tête-à-tête en France, juste avant le tournoi international cadet de Paris, puis il repartit au Japon.

J'étais assise sur l'herbe dans un tout petit parc que j'aimais particulièrement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de touristes. Plongée dans un tout autre monde, en train de dessiner, lorsque j'entendis « Salut Marie ». C'était Tarô. Il s'assit à mes côtés. Il avait l'air étrange, son sourire était toujours là, mais ses yeux avaient l'air préoccupés. J'allais l'interroger, mais il me devança :

« Je suis passé à la galerie, mais tu n'y étais pas. Alors j'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être venue

ici... »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir en ce moment, à ce que je veux faire à la rentrée. Est-ce que je vais aller au lycée ou intégrer une école d'art. J'ai du mal à me décider…mais je crois que je vais aller normalement au lycée. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui... En fait, je ne suis pas sûre du tout de vouloir faire une école d'art. J'ai envie de rester libre. Je veux me consacrer au dessin, mais en suivant ma propre voie. Un peu comme ton père…Tu vois ? »

« Je vois, oui. »

« Et puis, je compte bien apprendre un peu le japonais, pour aller dans ton pays. Il doit bien y avoir un lycée où c'est possible ici. Pas la à peine de précipiter les choses, rien ne m'empêchera jamais de dessiner, même si je ne suis pas dans une école spécialisée ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu réussiras. Je le sais depuis que je t'ai rencontré la première fois, à la galerie. Je l'ai tout de suite ressenti sans te connaître. C'est comme ça, c'est en toi ! Tu es vouée à la réussite » me dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

« Depuis ce jour, où tu es venu chez moi, où tu m'as parlé de ta passion, tu m'as donné le courage et l'envie de me lancer vraiment. Je ne dessinais rien de personnel avant cela, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, je me rappele... » dit-il songeur.

« Depuis mon enfance, vivent en moi des choses merveilleuses, des mondes imaginaires sans fin. Et bien depuis, je leur donne vie sur le papier ! Mon rêve a pris corps, parce que j'ai cessé d'en avoir peur, j'ai cessé de m'en sentir incapable...Et cela, c'est grâce à toi d'une certaine façon. »

« … »

Son regard perdu sembla s'allumer quelque peu à ces mots, mais il gardait obstinément la tête baissée dans un silence méditatif. Quelque chose clochait évidemment chez lui aujourd'hui. Je tournais court et lui demandais directement :

« Tarô… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« … »

« Je vois bien... »

« On m'a demandé de faire partie de l'équipe nationale pour jouer le tournoi international cadet la semaine prochaine… »

« C'est super ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête. »

« … »

« Tu as toujours refusé de jouer dans un club pour pouvoir t'investir dans l'équipe nationale le moment venue, alors... »

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas joué dans une véritable équipe depuis si longtemps… »

J'avais du mal à comprendre : pourquoi mon ami, et accessoirement le meilleur joueur que je connaissais, doutait-il de lui au point de refuser ce qu'il désirait le plus ?

Après une minute de réflexion sur la situation, je poursuivis.

« Tarô, c'est ridicule ! Tu es celui qui m'a montré qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ses rêves, comment tu peux hésiter devant le tien ? Tu le regretteras si tu n'acceptes pas !... Et en plus je t'en voudrais»

Je souris à ces derniers mots, mais mon ton étais inflexible. Je repris avec enthousiasme en tournant les yeux vers lui :

« Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, non ? »

Je vis alors un sourire s'étirer doucement sur ses lèvres et lorqu'il releva la tête pour me regarder ses yeux avait retrouvé leur pétillant habituel.

« Je crois que je viens de me décider » me dit-il dans un grand sourire « Tu viendras nous voir jouer ? »

Et comment ! Je n'allais sûrement pas rater ça !


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Tarô Misaki ne m'appartient pas, ni son papa, ni son copain Tsubasa.

**Chapitre 2**

Il releva la tête pour observer son visage dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Lui, Tarô Misaki, à 22 ans, était en passe d'être élu meilleur joueur du championnat français après seulement une saison. Il avait reçu dernièrement deux offres qui comblaient toutes ses espérances. L'une provenait du club anglais d'Arsenal, l'autre de Barçelonne, le club de son ami Tsubasa. Deux offres très intéressantes et qui partageaient encore son esprit : jouer avec Tsubasa ou jouer contre Tsubasa ? Il sourit. Quoi qu'il décide, ce serait un plaisir.

Il passa une serviette sur son visage et son cou pour les essuyer et observa son reflet dans le miroir. La presse people le présentait à tort comme un play-boys briseur de cœurs, suite à deux histoires d'amour complètement ratées et qui n'avaient pas duré, mais qui cependant n'avaient pas échappé aux magazines à scandales. Malgré cela, les adolescentes et les jeunes femmes lui étaient après au moins autant que les paparazzis. Il avait remarqué depuis sa plus jeune adolescence, qu'où il soit, il éveillait toujours l'intérêt du sexe opposé. Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas s'en formaliser et de prendre cet intérêt comme une marque de soutien et d'amitié. Cependant, lors de sa participation, il y a quelques semaines, à une émission télévisée, il avait pris conscience que la plupart des gens le percevait comme on l'avait présenté ce soir-là, c'est-à-dire un parti de rêve : beau, riche, célèbre, talentueux.

Il soupira, dubitatif devant le miroir. Il devait objectivement reconnaître que c'était plutôt vrai. Cependant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui se voyait d'une tout autre façon.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Tout en boutonnant sa chemise avec lenteur, ses yeux se posèrent sur une des nombreuses photos accrochées au-dessus de la commode. Marie. Ou plutôt, Marie et lui, il y a 3 ans. Elle était finalement venue le voir au Japon, pendant un été. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis son départ de Paris, après sa victoire au tournoi international cadet. Une fois rentré au Japon, ils avaient gardé le contact évidemment, s'écrivant souvent, se téléphonant plus rarement. Ils avaient continué de cette façon à partager leurs espoirs et leurs déceptions.

Elle avait toujours été de bon conseil, et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, comme si elle savait mieux que lui ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était elle qui lui avait suggéré de quitter le Japon après son éviction de l'équipe nationale junior. C'était elle aussi qui avait rompu les derniers remparts de son indécision et l'avait poussé à aller rencontrer sa mère. Il lui devait beaucoup de décisions importantes, de bonnes décisions !

Malgré la distance, elle avait toujours été là d'une certaine façon, lui écrivant fidèlement, même lorsqu'il manquait de temps pour lui répondre. Il avait quitté beaucoup d'amis pendant son enfance et son adolescence, chaque fois qu'il changeait de ville avec son père. Pour certains ça avait été plus dur que pour d'autres. Il pensait à Tsubasa et à ses copains de Nankatsu et… Il pensait à elle aussi. Pourtant, leur premier au-revoir avait été un au-revoir sans larme, car ils ne doutaient pas de se revoir bientôt.

Finalement pas si tôt que ça... Deux années.

C'est par la suite que leur séparation s'était avérée plus douloureuse que prévue, du moins pour lui. Il s'était aperçu qu'il la cherchait souvent, surtout les premiers temps, qu'il reconnaissait sa voix dans celle d'une autre... Quand on frappait à la porte ou que le téléphone sonnait, il pensait malgré lui « Ha, ça doit être Marie » avant de réaliser que non, ce n'était pas possible.

Etrange.

Etrange, la place qu'elle avait prise. Une amie ? Une sœur ? Une âme sœur... Peut-être.

Ses sentiments, à l'époque déjà, étaient confus, mais il ne s'y arrêtait pas pour autant. Marie lui manquait, mais il la reverrait bien un jour.

Dans ce but, il lui avait donc réitéré une fois encore son invitation à venir au Japon pendant les vacances d'été. La coupe du monde junior devait s'y dérouler, et même s'il aurait peu de temps à lui consacrer, il serait heureux de la voir. Cette fois-ci, ses parents avaient été d'accord, son père l'accompagnerait. Elle avait vaincu la résistance parentale en obtenant son bac, et nul doute aussi qu'elle avait su les convaincre en se rendant insupportable, comme elle savait si bien le faire quand elle voulait quelque chose.

Et puis peu avant son arrivée, il y avait eu l'accident... Il l'avait retrouvé au moment de sa plus grosse épreuve. Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait de leurs retrouvailles, à Sendai, chez sa mère.

_Quelques années auparavant..._

Debout sur ma seule jambe valide, je la vis entrer dans ma chambre et s'arrêter à quelques pas pour me fixer. Puis, elle me lança sans aucune formalité, comme si l'on s'était vu la veille :

« Ton père m'a expliqué que tu avais préféré rester avec ta mère pendant ta convalescence. Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin décidé à la voir... Même si ça m'a un peu surprise »

Je lui souris. Ca faisait si longtemps.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu rentres chez ton père pour te revoir. J'ai quand même traversé la moitié du globe pour te dire bonjour » me fit-elle sur un ton de faux reproche. Mais sa voix tremblait. J'eus confirmation de ce que je redoutais lorsque je vis les premières larmes glisser sur ses joues. Etait-ce des larmes de joie ou de tristesse ? Je ne savais pas. J'avais du mal à discerner les émotions en ce moment. Ma dernière semaine avait été si éprouvante émotionnellement... La rencontre avec ma mère, l'accident et ses conséquences... Et maintenant, elle. Elle se tenait là devant moi, au pire moment de ma vie, après deux longues années. J'étais si ému moi aussi et je sentais l'eau me monter aux yeux. Sans y réfléchir, je tendais un bras et je l'attirais doucement contre moi, avant de laisser échapper une unique larme. J'étais soulagé. Pourquoi sa présence me soulageait-elle ? Je pus enfin, pendant quelques minutes, me laisser aller à la joie de la revoir sans penser au reste.

Nous nous détachâmes en douceur après un petit instant de silence et Marie essuya ses joues.

« On est vraiment des imbéciles ! On n'a pas idée de pleurer dans un moment pareille » dit-elle sur le plus sérieux ton de l'humour qui soit.

Nous éclatâmes franchement de rire. C'était bon de se revoir. C'était comme hier.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin si. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres il me sembla. Sa taille s'était affinée et était mise en valeur par la petite robe à bretelles cintrées qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Très jolie… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des jambes aussi...

« Tarô, ça va ? T'es bien rouge, tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? »

Je me réprimandais intérieurement pour avoir eut ce genre de pensée.

« Oui... S'il te plait. »

Elle se leva et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, son mouvement remplissant la chambre d'un parfum sucré que je connaissais bien. Elle reprit place à mes côtés. Je l'observais toujours avec un air bienheureux.

« Et bien ! Tu as l'air béat, ça fait plaisir, mais j'aimerais que tu sois plus bavard et que tu me racontes. Ta jambe…Et ta mère ? Comment ça se passe avec ta mère ? »

Ses traits aussi semblaient un peu différents, plus fins. Sa bouche était toujours aussi délicate et souriante et ses yeux bleus étaient deux livres ouverts sur toutes ses pensées et ses émotions pour qui savait y lire. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, qui flottaient maintenant au-dessus des ses épaules et une fine frange venait égayer son visage si besoin était. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et me ramena à la réalité.

« Alors... ? »

« Ça se passe bien, je suis heureux d'être là, même si j'aurait préféré d'autres circonstances... »

Je vis alors son visage sensiblement se fermer. Elle savait bien la tristesse qui m'habitait et je savais qu'elle partageait le sentiment d'impuissance que je ressentais. Malgré la meilleure volonté possible, je ne pourrai pas jouer cette coupe du monde.

« Je ne pourrai pas jouer... » dis-je le plus détaché possible. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, elle me connaissait bien.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment sûr ? Tu ne peux pas pour l'instant... Mais dans quelques semaines, pour la finale... Peut-être... »

Après l'opération, j'avais été anéanti par le chagrin pendant plusieurs jours avant de me faire une raison. Je lui en voulais d'y croire encore, là où j'avais moi-même finalement renoncé non sans peine.

« Excuse-moi... » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant ma mine plus déconfite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je lui souris. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Pas pour ça. Je lui pris la main et la serrais très fort.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué Marie »

Il finit de boutonner son pantalon et détacha la photo du mur. Il s'en était passé depuis... Elle avait eu raison d'insister, puisqu'il avait effectivement pu jouer une partie de la finale de la coupe du monde après une rééducation intensive. Elle avait fait partie des personnes qui ne l'avaient plus lâché pendant l'année qui avait suivi ce match, un match qui lui avait coûté cher... De nombreux mois de rééducation supplémentaires. Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle. Ils avaient été champions et lui, confronté à lui-même les mois suivant, s'était transformé ! Sa volonté et son caractère s'étaient décuplés. Il affichait aujourd'hui sans complexe son désir de devenir le meilleur, meilleur que Rivaul, meilleur que Tsubasa... Et il savait que ce n'était pas une utopie, loin de là.

Il revint à la photo. Elle avait été prise le Noël suivant. En effet, à la fin de son séjour estival, Marie avait obtenu de ses parents, ou plutôt de son père, qu'elle resta au Japon quelque temps. C'était lui, Tarô, qui avait lancé l'idée quelques jours avant son départ…

« Dis moi, tu repars quand ? »

« J'ai mon avion le 29 au matin, autant dire très bientôt... J'aimerais pourtant bien rester. Je sais même pas ce que je veux faire en rentrant, j'ai pas envie d'aller à la fac. Ça va être dur pour mon père aussi je pense. Il a été content de revoir le tien après tout ce temps... Et vue ce qui l'attend à la maison, je doute qu'il soit pressé de rentrer »

« Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas chez nous quelque temps ? »

Cette question fit l'effet d'une bombe des deux côtés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup de faire une telle proposition ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Peut-être voulait-il profiter d'elle plus longtemps et dans des circonstances meilleures. Peut-être se refusait-il égoïstement à la laisser partir.

« Je sais que c'est un peu inopiné, mais... Mon père serait ravi, j'en suis sûre, il t'adore. Il pourrait t'apporter des conseils et peut-être t'aider à débuter ta carrière d'artiste »

Bien sûr, qu'elle voulait encore rester au Japon. Ce pays l'inspirait. Ses paysages, ses mythes et ses légendes. Son imagination n'avaient jamais été aussi féconde que depuis trois semaines. Partager la vie de Tarô un moment lui ferait très plaisir aussi. De plus, il était clair qu'un break familial ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle en avait assez de voir ses parents s'entretuer verbalement plusieurs soirs par semaine depuis des années.

Elle avait donc obtenu, non sans mal, de rester au Japon, sous la coupe protectrice des Misaki, père et fils, plus ravis l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient passé une année ensembles, en famille... Tarô savait que son père considérait Marie un peu comme sa fille depuis.

C'est pendant cette année-là également que Marie avait commencé sa marche vers le succès. Qui aurait cru que les premières ventes de ses œuvres se feraient si tôt et de surcroît au Japon ? Sûrement pas elle apparemment. Mais ses œuvres plaisaient au Japonais sans le moindre doute. A tout juste 19 ans, elle était rentrée en France, bien décidée à vivre de son art.

Il soupira en replaçant la photo sur le mur. Pourquoi, les choses étaient-elles devenues si compliquées ? Elle était exceptionnelle. Elle le gratifiait d'une amitié et d'une admiration sans borne. Ils partageaient depuis toujours une complicité sans faille, s'épaulant dans les pires moments... Que voulait-il de plus ? Tout n'était-il pas dans l'ordre des choses ?

17h30. Ces questions attendraient, il était presque en retard. Il lui avait promis d'assister au vernissage de son exposition ce soir. Tout en s'emparant de sa veste et de ses clés, il rit intérieurement en pensant au sort qu'elle lui réserverait, s'il avait le malheur de ne pas être à l'heure. La porte claqua derrière lui, seul le présent compte après tout !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Tarô Misaki n'est pas à moi, ni son papa, ni son copain Tsubasa.

**Chapitre 3**

Tarô arriva avec un peu de retard au vernissage, la circulation avait été difficile. À son entrée, il fut à peine surpris par le monde qui emplissait les deux grandes salles d'exposition. Marie partageait les murs avec une autre jeune artiste montante. Elles avaient été associées pour représenter l'art contemporain français dans une exposition internationale qui commençait ce soir dans la capitale et qui dans une semaine partirait un mois à l'étranger : successivement à Milan, Madrid, Londres, avant de franchire l'Atlantique pour New-York. Les plus grandes destinations pour un artiste. Un rêve éveillé pour Marie.

À son retour du Japon, elle avait travaillé à la galerie de son père à mi-temps. Il l'avait même exposé une fois. Elle passait le reste du temps à dessiner, présentant son travail dans des expositions de jeunes artistes chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Et toujours, elle rencontrait le succès. Elle surprenait par son talent, sa créativité et son jeune âge. Assez rapidement son nom avait circulé dans le milieu. Dernièrement, les choses s'étaient accélérées. L'une de ses toiles avait été très disputée par deux collectionneurs et la vente avait atteint une somme assez faramineuse. Et puis, il y avait cette exposition, qui allait maintenant la faire connaître dans le monde. Nul doute qu'elle remporterait une fois de plus le succès qu'elle méritait.

C'était donc une soirée très importante pour Marie, et Tarô ne l'ignorait pas, raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré être à l'heure. Il commença à traverser une des salles, se frayant une voie au milieu des invités. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur son passage, il en avait l'habitude. Ici, il n'était pas seulement Tarô Misaki, le joueur de foot, il était avant tout le fils de Ichirô Misaki, le grand peintre Japonais, qui émouvait le monde de ses toiles, natures et paysages fabuleux, rendus presque irréels par l'artiste. Il assistait toujours à l'ouverture des expositions de Marie et cela faisait donc un moment qu'il ne tenait plus compte des regards. Il passait aux yeux de tous comme un footballeur érudit d'art. Cela ne choquait personne et c'était tout à fait vrai.

Il finit par trouver au loin celle qu'il cherchait du regard depuis quelques minutes. À sa vue, son esprit se retrouva à nouveau dans la confusion. Elle portait pour l'occasion une longue robe écrue qui épousait délicatement ses lignes. Ses cheveux relevés mettaient en valeur sa fine nuque et son dos dénudé.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle !

C'était troublant de voir l'assurance qu'elle avait acquise les derniers mois devant le succès. Ses traits fins et gracieux ne masquaient pas sa détermination, mais elle gardait sur le visage l'air enfantin et la fragilité qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

Elle replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux échappée, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui adressa de loin un sourire rayonnant de bonheur. Elle sembla s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs, puis se dirigea droit dans sa direction. Sans le quitter du regard, elle s'approchait. Elle s'approchait encore. Et encore. Tarô sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait vers lui. Il avait très chaud d'un coup malgré la climatisation. Un sourire s'était formé naturellement sur son visage à lui aussi, mais voilà encore ces sensations étranges qui lui reprenaient dans l'estomac. Oui, ce n'était pas la première fois. De douces sensations. Au départ, il ne s'en était pas étonné. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait toujours fait monter en lui de nombreuses émotions et sensations de ce genre après tout.

Sauf que là, leur intensité était telle, qu'il se sentait prêt d'exploser.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'une réaction de son bas-ventre... pensa-t-il. Heureusement il n'en fut rien. Reprenant ses esprits tant bien que mal, il dut bien admettre, pour la première fois ce soir-là, l'attirance physique inexorable qu'il éprouvait pour elle, au-delà des limites et de la moralité qu'impose la simple amitié en général.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

L'exposition semblait bien partie. Ma bonne étoile ne me quittait pas. J'étais si excitée ! Présenter mon travail à l'étranger…J'avais bien déjà exposé au Japon, c'était même là que tout avait commencé il a y quelques années. Merci Ichirô. Je ne saurai jamais lui exprimer ma gratitude, ni lui rendre tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi pendant un an...

Tarô n'était pas encore là. Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas d'être en retard pour ce genre d'occasion. J'aurais tant aimé partager encore ce moment important avec lui. J'étais à un tournant et je voulais qu'on le prenne ensemble.

Ensemble.

Pourquoi ? Nous n'étions pas un couple après tout... Mes pensées me trahissaient.

Je répondis, je ne sais trop comment, à la question que me posait un interlocuteur, avant de repartir dans mon monde. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et je tournais la tête, lorsque je l'aperçus de l'autre côté de la salle. Regards muets échangés. Il était enfin là ! Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers lui, après m'être retirée poliment de la conversation.

Costume noir sur chemise blanche, sans cravate.

J'adore.

Je comprenais dans ces moments les groupies hystériques qui hurlaient son nom, « Tarô, je t'aime » et d'autres choses, dans les stades ou ailleurs... Il pouvait bien se vanter d'avoir à lui seul accru la population féminine du Parc des Princes de façon fulgurante. Enfin je savais aussi qu'il détestait être jugé sur les apparences. Il voulait être apprécié pour sa personne, comme tout le monde. Sauf que lui possédait un physique avantageux, doublé d'un immense charisme. Une addition dont trop de personnes, trop de femmes précisément, se satisfaisaient simplement.

Mais comment rester froide devant un homme aussi séduisant ? Surtout lorsqu'on savait le trésor qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…Il était beau et talentueux, cela ne faisait pas un pli. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça... Cela faisait un moment déjà que je ne me leurrais plus sur mes sentiments. Je ressentais plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Il m'avait suffi d'être un peu honnête avec moi-même. Aucun doute ne subsistait aujourd'hui : j'étais amoureuse. Mais je m'en cachais bien. J'aimais un homme qui me considérait depuis toujours comme sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Son comportement aurait changé. Non, je ne voulais pas ! Son amitié était trop précieuse.

Alors, dans les moments de perdition, comme à l'instant même, où j'avais toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas craquer devant lui, je pensais aux groupies hystériques et superficielles pour calmer mes ardeurs et ranger mes hormones à leur place. Hors de question de leur ressembler !

Alors on se calme et on avance tranquillement ! Naturelle...

...Je sentais que ce soir ce n'était pas gagné. Rien qu'au rythme effréné pris par mon cœur à mesure que se réduisait la distance entre nous, et à la chaleur qui m'envahissait, ça allait, une fois encore, relever du super défi.

Sourire charmeur... Il le faisait exprès !

Mais rapidement mes yeux se perdirent dans son regard et mes ardeurs « insolites » furent remplacées par une infinie tendresse, la même qu'il portait sur son visage. J'avançais sur mon nuage avec une lenteur exaspérante ! Ou bien c'était cette salle qui était vraiment immense... Bien que d'ordinaire nous eussions l'habitude de nous voir assez souvent, ce soir c'était particulier. C'était un grand soir pour moi !

Cette soirée pouvait maintenant se graver dans ma mémoire, la seule personne qui jusqu'à l'heure manquait à ce moment d'éternité était enfin là. Même si Tarô ne partageait pas mes sentiments, j'étais heureuse. Il m'était attaché et avait plus d'affection pour moi qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour aucune de ses petites amies, du moins à ce que je savais...

Je me plantais devant lui et lui fis une bise, une seule. C'était notre petit rituel. Puis j'entamais la conversation de la manière qui me semblait la plus naturelle, pour justement essayer de paraître la plus…Naturelle. Depuis la découverte de mes sentiments, j'avais déjà quelques mois d'entraînement à mon actif.

«Monsieur Misaki, c'est un grand honneur de vous voir ici ce soir, mais... T'ES EN RETARD, non ? »

« Heu... Désolé… Ça roulait mal... et... Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Et arrête de rire ! »

Mais il riait autant que moi.

«Je crois que les félicitations s'imposent. Du peu que j'ai vu, c'est un franc succès. Tu es heureuse ? »

« Encore plus que j'en ai l'air ! Et excitée ! Je suis impatiente de partir à Milan... D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré John Walt, le directeur de la galerie new-yorkaise où on va exposer. Il s'est déplacé spécialement pour la soirée, tu imagines ! »

Notre conversation fut malheureusement vite interrompue par l'intervention d'une jeune femme.

« Tiens, tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas Tarô Misaki, bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir... »

« Daniela Piroe. C'est mon travail que vous pouvez voir avec celui de Marie. Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre père … »

Pas que de son père apparemment, vu sa façon de l'aguicher.

« Vous avez fait le tour des deux salles ? »

« Pas complètement, je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps »

« Alors laissez-moi vous guider »

Voilà qu'elle posait sa main sur son bras ! Faut pas se gêner ! Nous étions en pleine conversation ! Mais Tarô fit mine de résister et elle prit compte alors de ma présence.

« Ha oui, Marie, Monsieur Walt aimerait poursuivre votre conversation, je crois qu'il t'attend... » me déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tes invités pendant ce temps »

À presque 30 ans, Daniela Piroe était une belle femme rousse, plutôt plantureuse et qui le savait. Depuis quelques semaines que nous préparions l'exposition et les voyages qui allaient suivre, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle passait son temps à allumer les « beaux mâles » comme elle disait, et la plupart n'étaient pas insensibles à ses charmes. On aurait dit que c'était la seule façon de communiquer qu'elle connaissait en dehors de l'art. D'ordinaire, je me fichais pas mal de ce comportement, mais à cet instant je me sentais bouillir des affres de la jalousie. Elle pouvait très bien lui plaire après tout. Je me résolus pourtant à les laisser tous les deux et à rejoindre Monsieur Walt, je devais rester professionnelle.

La soirée se poursuivit. J'apercevais Tarô de temps à autre, souvent bien entouré. Il était sincèrement apprécié par certains pour sa sociabilité et ses connaissances non négligeables en matière d'art. J'attendais impatiemment la fin de soirée pour le rejoindre et lui faire partager ma joie. J'étais accaparée par tous, présentant mon travail aux uns et aux autres, négociant même quelques ventes, et assez vite j'avais oublié l'épisode « Daniela » pour me consacrer à mon bonheur.

La fin de soirée arriva donc et je me dirigeais silencieusement vers Tarô. Il était bon dernier dans l'une des salles. Il semblait méditatif depuis un bon moment déjà devant ma représentation très singulière et personnelle du _Paradis de Dieu_. Je souris. J'avais remarqué pendant la soirée le temps qu'il avait passé devant cette toile.

« Je crois qu'elle va partir vite, j'ai reçu plusieurs offres déjà dans la soirée »

« Combien ? »

« Combien d'offres ? »

« Non. Des offres de combien ? »

Est-ce qu'il était bien en train de me parler d'argent ? C'était bien la première fois. Ces questions ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment d'ordinaire et il n'avait jamais montré de curiosité de cette nature vis-à-vis de mon travail. Lisant l'incompréhension sur mon visage, il m'éclaira.

« Je la veux »

« … »

Son regard se posa sur moi. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre. Il poursuivit très sérieusement.

« Je veux l'acheter »

« Mais... »

J'étais prise de cours.

« J'y tiens. Je surenchérirai tant qu'il le faudra, je la veux ! »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il exprimait un tel désir d'acquérir une de mes toiles. Je trouvais cela d'autant plus étrange que je la lui aurais volontiers offerte.

« Considère- moi tel un client comme un autre. Pas de cadeau, ce serait insulter ton travail. Tu n'es plus une amatrice. En plus, j'ai largement de quoi me l'offrir, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… »

J'étais stupéfaite, mais il me rassura d'un sourire.

« Cette toile me plait. Je la veux. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi »

Il était surprenant. Je le savais qu'il appréciait l'art et qu'il avait quelques tableaux chez lui. Mais je n'ignorais pas non plus qu'il n'achetait que très rarement. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas, à proprement parlé, un collectionneur et qu'il acquérait seulement les toiles qui le fascinaient au plus haut point et le saisissaient d'une émotion exceptionnelle. Est-ce que c'était le cas avec celle-ci... ?

« Tarô, je vous cherchais justement »

Cette voix ! Daniela Piroe, le retour. Je soupirais.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions aller boire un dernier verre, la nuit est encore longue… »

Est-ce que cette proposition s'adressait également à moi qui étais là aussi ?

« Je vous remercie, mais je dois refuser. Je me couche de bonne heure. Je dois garder une hygiène de vie impeccable si je veux rester au plus haut niveau... »

Je souriais intérieurement, pour ne pas dire que « j'exultais » intérieurement. Elle n'insista pas et s'en alla, non pas sans un dernier sourire aguicheur. Tarô la regarda partir apparemment soulagé.

« C'est pas beau de mentir... La saison est finie, tu pouvais te le permettre... »

Pourquoi je disais ça ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il la suive.

« Tout d'abord, je ne mens pas, je suis diplomate, c'est différent »

« Tu lui fait de l'effet en tout cas »

« On dirait bien »

« Pas intéressé ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Il fallait que j'arrête, je sentais la pente glissante.

« Non, je ne suis pas intéressé » répondit-il amusé, en détachant imperceptiblement chaque syllabes.

« Pourquoi ? Elle a tout pour elle... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? »

C'est pas vrai ! Il fallait que je continue, c'était plus fort que moi. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Et si ça se retournait contre moi... ?

« Tu ne te vois pas marié un de ces jours ? » demandais-je sur un ton qui se voulait de l'humour. Mais ma voix s'était faite plus petite et légèrement tremblante en fin de phrase.

La conversation prenait une tournure sérieuse et un brin inquisitoire. Le sujet n'était pas tabou entre nous, mais nous l'avions toujours abordé avec humour jusque-là. Je savais bien que fonder une famille lui tenait à cœur. Je quittais mes pensées pour m'apercevoir qu'il était absorbé par les siennes, les yeux dans le vague. Après un instant, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne murmure, plus pour lui-même, « Pas avec elle... ».

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Tarô Misaki ne m'appartient pas, ni son papa, ni son copain Tsubasa.

**Chapitre 4**

Tarô ouvrit les yeux difficilement et s'aperçut qu'il s'était assoupi assis sur le canapé du salon. Seule la télévision encore allumée donnait un faible éclairage à la pièce. Il sentait un poids sur son côté gauche et baissa les yeux. Marie était endormie contre lui. Ce ne serait pas encore elle qui lui raconterait la fin du film...

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il jeta un œil sur sa montre et lu avec peine 1h55. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Marie et il repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé après le vernissage.

Ils étaient allés directement chez lui pour des raisons pratiques. Il avait un appartement dans le centre-ville, alors qu'elle habitait la banlieue. Il arrivait assez fréquemment qu'elle dorme à la maison après une petite soirée amicale comme celle-ci. Il lui avait prêté un bas de survêtement et un T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse ôter sa robe et se mettre à l'aise. Ils avaient bien ri, quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, car toute frêle qu'elle était, elle nageait dedans. Ils avaient ensuite commandé des pizzas (Une fois n'était pas coutume, comme avait dit Marie, la saison était finie...). En mangeant ils avaient discuté, pour beaucoup de l'exposition et de la prochaine tournée de Marie, mais également beaucoup du choix qu'il aurait à faire très bientôt au sujet de son club. Comme toujours son avis s'était avéré très précieux et il savait qu'il en tiendrait compte au moment de décider. Puis, ils avaient mis un film devant lequel ils s'étaient visiblement endormis.

Il observa Marie dans la pénombre. Ses jambes, restées en position assise, ne touchaient plus le sol. Le haut de son corps avaient basculé sur le coté et sa tête avait dû glisser de son épaule sur sa poitrine à lui. Ce ne doit pas être une position bien confortable, pensa-t-il. Mais elle dormait à poings fermés. Il éteignit la télévision sans bouger et la pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans le noir et le silence. Les yeux toujours ouverts, il écoutait la respiration régulière de Marie. Il sentait son souffle tiède à travers sa chemise. Il était bien. Il était serein. Rien de comparable à l'agitation intérieure qui l'avait secouée pendant le vernissage.

Il se remémora calmement le moment (les moments ?) où il avait été pris de confusion et aussi les étranges questions de Marie avant qu'ils ne quittent l'exposition. _« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais de plus ? »_, _« Tu ne te vois pas marié un de ces jours ? »_.

Le mariage...

Cette question l'avait profondément perturbé. Bien sûr qu'il voulait se marier ! Ce qui l'avait troublé le plus n'était pas la réponse, qui était évidente, mais l'image qui lui avait instantanément traversé l'esprit. L'image de Marie.

Marie. Mariage. Une association d'idée spontanée, remontant apparemment de son cœur.

C'était d'autant plus déstabilisant qu'elle se tenait en face de lui à ce moment-là et qu'elle semblait attendre une réponse. Pourquoi lui demander cela maintenant ? C'était donc si inquiétant de ne pas être marié à 22 ans ? Elle ne l'était pas non plus après tout… Pas encore. Pas encore, mais peut-être un jour. Peut-être bientôt... Il soupira.

Son esprit revint à la séparation imminente qui les attendait. Pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Elle allait partir un mois. Lui, dans environ un mois, quitterait la France pour l'Angleterre ou l'Espagne. Il devait envisager cette question très sérieusement pendant la semaine qui arrivait et faire rapidement part de son choix final aux dirigeants. Il avait déjà trop tergiversé. Il était rempli d'excitation devant les nouveaux challenges qui se dressaient devant lui. Il voulait plus que tout affronter les meilleurs et remporter la Ligue des Champions. Le football, c'était toute sa vie !

Non ?

Ce n'était pas si simple. Bien qu'impatient de retrouver son nouveau club, quel qu'il soit, et de s'entraîner avec ses nouveaux partenaires, il sentait pourtant au fond de lui une réticence, qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, à l'idée de quitter Paris. Il était « parti » tellement de fois. Sa vie jusqu'à présent n'avait été qu'une succession de départs plus ou moins rapprochés. Il s'était habitué à n'avoir aucune attache là où la vie le menait. Cette fois-ci, il sentait la soif de partir conquérir l'avenir là où son ballon le mènerait, se heurter avec virulence à une simple contrariété. Quitter Paris. Quitter…Marie. Car c'était bien ça !

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le « contrariait » à l'heure actuelle. Même s'il était heureux, très heureux pour Marie, il n'était pas aussi enchanté qu'il aurait dû l'être à l'idée de la voir partir pour un mois. Il repensa à cet Américain, John Walt, qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. Il ne voulait pas qu'un homme comme lui, de 40 ans au moins, s'approche d'elle ou lui tourne autour. C'était comme ça ! Il était méfiant, il voulait la protéger.

Il porta un nouveau regard sur la forme endormie contre lui et il se décida à la porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Il la transporta délicatement dans ses bras, la posa sur le matelas sans la réveiller et la recouvrit avec attention d'une couverture. Il s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda encore.

On aurait dit un ange.

Elle souriait bienheureuse dans son sommeil. Il tendit le bras pour passer une main un peu tremblante sur ses cheveux... Le long de sa joue... Le bord de ses lèvres... Son cœur se déchaîna sans prévenir pendant les dix seconde que dura son geste. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Enfin, il se leva et sorti se coucher à son tour.

La semaine passa rapidement et vint la veille du départ de Marie pour Milan. Tarô, qui avait passé la semaine avec son ballon à réfléchir à son choix, se dit que le moment était venu de passer la voir avant qu'elle ne parte. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé au sujet de son futur club. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de mal à faire un choix. Il faut dire que ses réflexions étaient souvent perturbées. Ses pensées se montraient obstinément indisciplinées et elles finissaient toujours par s'échapper vers Marie. Il avait pris le parti de ne pas la voir de la semaine, pour réfléchir solitairement, et voilà que malgré ses efforts il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir dans son esprit. Elle devenait plutôt envahissante ! Pourtant il aimait penser à elle. Elle lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, bref avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait les prochains mois. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'y faire.

Il arriva donc chez Marie au moment où apparemment elle faisait ses bagages. Elle s'agitait de toute part, s'asseyant, se relevant, partant dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. C'était une scène assez comique de la voir ne tenant pas en place, comme un gosse à la veille d'un voyage scolaire. Devant tant d'animation, Tarô pris place sur un fauteuil pour assister confortablement à cet amusant spectacle. C'est vrai, qu'hormis le Japon, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voyager. Lui avait vu tellement de pays déjà… Il était sensible cependant à la surexcitation ambiante et sourit en attendant que la tornade se calme.

Prenant d'un coup conscience du cocasse de la situation, Marie s'arrêta net dans son activité, passeport et papiers dans une main, fer à repasser dans l'autre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

« Mon Dieu ! Quelle pagaille ! »

Cet air un mi-surpris, mi-dépité devant ses propres œuvres domestiques lui allait à ravir, pensa Tarô. Elle était vraiment mignonne, perdue dans son salon au milieu de ses valises. Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire. Elle fit alors mine de se renfrogner.

« Tu pourrais m'aider à… »

« À faire rentrer tout ça dans tes valises... ? » dit-il en essayant de se retenir de rire. Peine perdue.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'humour en plus »

« Tu devrais commencer par poser ce fer à repasser »

« Oui » soupira-t-elle amusée à son tour « Et je crois que je vais me poser aussi un moment. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Il était content de la voir. C'était la première fois de la semaine qu'il riait. Elle avait un don pour le faire rire. Elle revint rapidement avec du jus de fruits et deux verres sur un plateau.

« Alors, tu es venu me souhaiter bon voyage ?»

Il hocha la tête positivement.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien et que notre expo aura autant de succès qu'ici »

_« C'est évident que ça va marcher, ton travail est exceptionnel ! Tu es exceptionnelle ! »_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

« Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui... Tu as un drôle de regard... »

Elle avait tourné la tête et le fixait de ses yeux étonnés. À ce moment il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis son arrivée. Se sentant rougir, il baissa les yeux sur son jus d'orange.

« Ça me fait drôle de te voir partir. D'habitude c'est moi qui pars »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi le globe-trotter ! Je t'enverrai des cartes postales à chacune de mes escales…Même si tu as déjà fait le tour du monde dix fois ! » ironisa-t-elle en riant.

Il aimait son rire. Comme il allait lui manquer le mois suivant, et après !

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui demanda :

« Tu as fait ton choix ? »

« hummm... Pas tout à fait. Je te le ferai savoir dès que j'aurai décidé »

« Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Bouges-pas ! »

Elle se leva à nouveau et parti en trottinant vers sa chambre.

Il aimait... sa démarche fluette et la jupe qui flottait de droite à gauche le long de ses hanches à chaque pas.

Elle réapparut, un large sourire sur le visage et une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Il aimait cette attitude enfantine qui présageait une surprise ou un coup monté.

Elle lui tendit une grande enveloppe marron.

« C'est pour toi. Vas-y ouvre ! »

Il la saisit et l'ouvrit donc. De l'intérieur, il retira une feuille rigide sur laquelle étaient dessinés deux visages tournés l'un vers l'autres. Un dessin entièrement réalisé au crayon, sans couleur.

« C'est un souvenir, même si je sais qu'on se reverra bientôt. Je sais que je vais te manquer héhé ! »

_« Encore plus que tu ne crois...»_ pensa-t-il touché devant le dessin « Justement, je n'avais pas de photos récentes de nous deux... »

De la plaisanterie, Marie passa à l'émoi. Sa sensibilité reprenait maintenant le dessus. Il y avait l'agitation des derniers jours, le départ, l'appréhension des prochaines semaines, quoi d'autre encore…

Il aimait cette sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il aimait ces yeux qui changeaient comme la lune, au gré de ses émotions. Ses yeux, le tabernacle de son âme. Une belle âme.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence naturel.

Il aimait depuis toujours ces moments de silences éloquents. Depuis toujours... Il aimait aussi...

Brusquement, il se sentit saisi et sa poitrine se serra. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand était-il amoureux de Marie ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Je refermais la porte derrière Tarô, encore surprise et le cœur chamboulé. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras, juste avant de franchir la porte et de partir. C'était absolument déroutant. Les Japonais n'aiment pas trop les contacts physiques d'ordinaires et Tarô ne faisait pas exception. Moi-même n'étant pas très démonstrative de nature, nous avions trouvé d'autres moyens de nous témoigner notre affection. Aujourd'hui, c'était la seconde fois qu'il me serrait contre lui. La première fois avait été lors de nos retrouvailles à Sendai chez sa mère. Il n'allait pas fort du tout à l'époque, c'était juste après son accident. Soudain, je fus prise de panique. Et s'il avait un problème grave ? Non… Il m'en aurait fait part, c'est certain.

Pourtant, il avait été vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Cette façon insistante de me regarder… Un regard troublé…Et il avait même rougi deux fois sans que je ne comprenne trop pourquoi. Ce comportement me laissait perplexe, alors que personne d'autre que moi sûrement n'y aurait accordé la moindre importance. Je me faisais des idées. J'étais tellement obsédée par mes sentiments et par la nécessité de les dissimuler que mon imagination me jouait des tours. On verrait bien… Avant de me perdre dans des réflexions sentimentales sans fin, je devais absolument terminer ces maudites valises et essayer de dormir quelques heures avant demain. Comme lui, je devais tout donner pour réussir. Priorité au travail et à ma passion !

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarô Misaki ne m'appartient pas, ni son papa, ni son copain Tsubasa.

**Chapitre 5**

Tarô descendit du taxi et leva les yeux devant une grande bâtisse. Sur la façade se détachait en grosses lettres « LISSON GALLERY ». C'était la fin d'après-midi à Londres. Il était arrivé en Angleterre en début de semaine, après s'être finalement décidé pour Arsenal. Il était donc venu rencontrer les dirigeants, son nouvel entraîneur, discuter des formalités et des termes de son contrat. Tout était maintenant en ordre. Il avait signé, on lui avait trouvé provisoirement un appartement confortable et il débuterait la saison d'ici une quinzaine. Il était content de son choix. C'est donc l'esprit parfaitement libéré qu'il en avait profité pour traverser la ville et rencontrer Marie. Elle devait normalement être dans ses derniers jours d'exposition ici. Pendant les dernières semaines, il n'avait plus su à quel saint se vouer. Par habitude, il écoutait toujours son cœur. Mais ce dernier lui jouait de mauvais tours dernièrement et il l'égarait plus qu'il ne lui rendait service. Il était rempli de la pensée de Marie. Marie qui sourit. Marie qui rit. Marie qui boude. Marie dans les nuages. Marie était partout ! Son cœur avait finalement eu raison de lui. Après trois semaines de lutte, il voulait absolument la voir et lui annoncer de vive voix son choix.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

J'étais exténuée ! Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point ces voyages me fatigueraient. Bien sûr j'avais enfin ce que je désirais si ardemment depuis des années et ce pour quoi j'avais tant travaillé. J'étais à mon bonheur, je ne me plaignais donc pas. Mais quand la fatigue me gagnait, lancinante, je plongeais dans un vague à l'âme qui me conduisait droit à Tarô. Il me manquait. Il me manquait tellement ! Je cherchais vainement l'épaule invisible sur laquelle je m'étais toujours appuyée. Je voulais qu'il soit là ! J'avais besoin qu'il soit là ! Si faire un caprice avait pu seulement suffire à le faire apparaître... En attendant, je me contentais des visions de mon esprit. Une vision de mon esprit ! Ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Je voyais un Tarô à l'entrée de la salle, essayant de franchir le barrage Daniela Piroe.

Pauvre Marie ! Tu perds la tête, tu le vois partout maintenant...

Cette vision avait quand même des allures très réalistes. La vision la plus réussie que j'avais jamais eu. Elle se rapprochait de moi avec un sourire chevaleresque.

Non...

Non, ce n'était pas...une vision.

Mon cœur me tomba sur les pieds lorsque je réalisais qu'il était réellement là. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ? C'est donc le visage abasourdi que je le vis s'arrêter devant moi. Devant mon air ahuri, il se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

« J'arrive à l'improviste, je crois... Marie Merques, ravi de te revoir !»

« Tarô ! »

N'y tenant plus, et la fatigue aidant, je me jetais à son cou sans réfléchir. Nous nous détachâmes après avoir laissé exploser chacun sa joie dans une étreinte simple et spontanée.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais en Angleterre ? »

« Disons que je suis ici pour un petit moment... » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Alors tu as choisi Arsenal ! J'en étais sûre ! »

« Oui... »

« Si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais fait le bon choix tout de suite ! »

Je le taquinais. Ce genre de décision ne se prenait pas à la légère.

« Tu avais raison, comme toujours ! » me passa-t-il volontiers « Si tu n'avais pas déjà un avenir prometteur devant toi, je t'aurais nommer manager personnelle attitrée ! »

_À plein temps même, si tu veux... !_ Pensais-je secrètement au fond de moi.

« Tu as un moment ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr! La galerie ferme dans une heure, mais les murs ne s'écrouleront pas si je pars maintenant »

Je le saisis par le bras et nous quittâmes la galerie sous le regard interrogateur de Daniela. Je l'entraînais dans un petit restaurant du quartier où j'avais l'habitude déjeuner depuis mon arrivée. C'était petit, chaleureux et calme. Parfait. Une fois installés, la conversation se poursuivit dans l'enthousiasme.

« Tu as fait le bon choix !»

« C'est aussi ce que pense Tsubasa »

« Tsubasa ? Tu l'as appelé ? »

« Non, je suis allé le voir. Pour un petit affrontement amical... »

« Tu es parti en Espagne ! »

« La semaine dernière. D'ailleurs la chronique s'est emparée de l'événement. Tout le milieu s'attend à me voir signer à Barcelone, à cause de ce petit voyage... J'en ris d'avance. »

Et il riait vraiment !

« Et... Comment s'est terminé votre petit 'affrontement amical ' » ironisais-je quand même très curieuse de le savoir. Il sourit légèrement.

« Disons que nous sommes quittes »

Quittes ? Leur relation à tous les deux m'échappait depuis toujours. Une parfaite complémentarité et une rivalité à éprouver. Je comprenais pourquoi, il avait eu tant de mal à se décider.

« Finalement, ce sera plus intéressant de l'avoir comme adversaire que comme coéquipier ! Ce sera passionnant ! »

Tarô expliquait à Marie la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi Arsenal. Il lui parlait de football, mais il pensait à tout autre chose. Il se demandait lui-même comment il réussissait à maintenir l'illusion d'une conversation normale, alors qu'à cet instant tout son intérêt était porté sur elle et que tout son être criait silencieusement sa joie de la retrouver.

« Quand est ce que tu pars pour New-York ? »

« Après-demain. »

Elle semblait déçue...Londres lui plaisait tant que ça ?

« Tu sais, New-York, c'est bien aussi. Du peu que j'en ai vu... »

Elle redressa la tête.

« D'ailleurs, je me disais que...je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner... »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

« On pourrait jouer un peu aux touristes. Enfin, quand tu ne seras pas à l'expo bien sûre. Et puis, ce seront sûrement les derniers jours qu'on pourra passer ensemble avant un petit moment, alors... » Son regard se voilà à ces mots, alors qu'un sourire amer s'étirait doucement sur ses lèvres.

Marie était déroutée. Voici qu'il lui faisait une proposition inespérée… Mais accompagnée d'un air tellement triste... Est-ce que c'était la pensée de ne plus la voir aussi souvent qui le rendait morose ? Elle se sentait gagner à son tour par la mélancolie. Elle-même n'était absolument pas disposée à se séparer de lui. Laissant son rêve new-yorkais sur le bord du chemin, à cette heure elle aurait préféré rester avec lui en Angleterre. Indéfiniment. L'amour rend vraiment idiot et fou, se dit-elle.

Tarô se sentait de plus en plus mal. Marie, toute surprise qu'elle avait été par sa proposition, s'était perdue dans ses pensées et en avait oublié de lui répondre. Pourquoi était-il anxieux ? Elle n'avait pas de raison de refuser.

Pourvu qu'elle dise oui ! Pourvu... Pourvu...

Il avait besoin de passer du temps avec elle pour savoir. Savoir s'il avait une chance que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Les deux amis revinrent à eux lorsque le patron du restaurant s'approcha pour demander un autographe à Tarô. Il était fan de foot et avait reconnu le milieu de terrain japonais. Ils discutèrent brièvement. Puis, après quelques minutes, le patron les quitta à regret pour aller servir d'autres clients qui s'impatientaient.

Remarquant alors l'air un peu trop soucieux de Tarô, Marie s'étonna. Il ne croyait tout même pas qu'elle allait s'opposer à sa proposition de l'accompagner...

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Que tu m'accompagnes... »

Un sourire et le soulagement fut total des deux côtés. Ce point étant réglé, l'atmosphère devint plus légère. Ils avaient réussi à repousser l'échéance de la séparation. La perspective de passer la prochaine semaine ensemble les enchantait et avait effacé aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues toutes traces de nervosité. La soirée se poursuivit dans la complicité et dans une certaine intimité. Au fil des heures, les corps se firent plus proches, les yeux plus doux, les voix plus basses...Deux âmes se livraient et se liaient l'une à l'autre sans même s'en apercevoir, tout naturellement. Les prémices de l'amour avaient été dépassées depuis longtemps déjà. Eux seuls ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte. Ils découvraient lentement l'amour qui couvait en eux depuis de longues années et que chaque séparation avait attisé un peu plus.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient en plein New-York. Le voyage professionnel de Marie était bien parti pour se transformer en vacances de tourisme. Elle avait été assez peu présente à la galerie pour l'instant. Elle était sans arrêt en vadrouille avec lui, prétextant que les toiles tenaient bien toutes seules aux murs après tout. Il faudrait qu'elle soit plus sérieuse, se dit-il. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la raison. Un vent de folies irrésistible soufflait sur eux . Elle aurait dû être à son exposition. Il aurait dû être avec son club, à Londres. Ils étaient au cœur de Manhattan.

« Alors, tu vas m'emmener où ? Au stade ? Je suis sûre que c'est l'endroit de la ville que tu connais le mieux » se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu es mauvaise langue. J'y avais même pas pensé. Y'a pas que le foot dans la vie ! »

Y'a pas que le foot dans la vie. C'était sorti tout seul. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était la vérité aujourd'hui. Marie gardait un silence perplexe, elle devait se demander à quoi d'autre précisément il pouvait penser. Il lui prit alors la main et la tira pour traverser en courant la 5e Avenue au milieu d'un flot de voitures et de bus. Ils arrivèrent entiers sur l'autre trottoir, morts de rire. « Viens » lui dit-il, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Marie sentait son cœur bondir et sa main se ramollir au creux de celle de Tarô. Lui, l'observait attentif du coin de l'œil. Avait-il une chance d'être un jour autre chose que le prétendu grand-frère. Pour le savoir, il avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu, avec discrétion quand même pour ne pas la choquer non plus. Ils reprirent leurs pérégrinations dans l'immensité de la ville, comme des amoureux en fuite. Se fondant dans la masse des inconnus, ils arpentèrent Washington Square, Central Park, L'Empire State Building, avec l'émerveillement de deux enfants, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue sur les bancs d'un Fast-Food.

« Regarde, il est joli ! » lui dit-elle en désignant le pendentif rose améthyste qu'elle venait d'acheter « Il me va bien, non ? »

Tarô hocha la tête, la paille à la bouche, posant les yeux sur le pendentif à son cou. Malencontreusement, ces derniers s'égarèrent sur l'échancrure de son chemisier entrouvert.

Mauvaise idée.

Peu de choses suffisaient à provoquer une réaction physique chez lui en ce moment. Dernièrement même, la seule pensée de Marie au petit matin suscitait en lui des images et des envies pas très saintes.

« Tarô ? »

« Oui, il est joli... Un joli collier pour une jolie jeune femme »

Elle rougit, mais sourit de satisfaction. Doucement, son sourire s'estompa devant la profondeur du regard posé sur elle.

Tarô la regardait intensément. Il lui envoyait des messages silencieux. Des messages pour lui dire... Il se demanda comment elle allait réagir. Allait-elle rire, après un trait d'esprit comme « J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? » . Non, elle allait plutôt lui demander pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon. Elle était toujours directe avec lui quand elle ne comprenait pas. Et lui, imbécile, qu'allait-il lui répondre ?

Il attendit, mais rien ne vint. Marie semblait hypnotisée. Elle le fixait muette, les pupilles dilatées et le rouge aux joues. Tarô savait qu'il aurait du baisser les yeux. Il aurait dû ! Mais ça lui semblait impossible. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Trop tard, il était tombé dedans. Le temps s'étirait en des minutes interminables. Oui, il y a certaines minutes dans l'existence qui dépassent les soixante secondes. Il se sentait fondre à petit feu. Il avait chaud. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher, passer au travers de la petite table entre eux, mais il était trop fébrile pour esquisser le moindre geste ou prononcer le moindre mot.

Le biper de Marie sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Ils étaient de retour ici-bas. Elle avait promis d'être à la galerie à 17H pour prendre le relais de Daniela. L'exposition faisait une nocturne ce soir. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer afin que Daniela puisse goûter sans retard aux nuits de Greenwich Village. Sur le chemin du retour, l'atmosphère était très étrange. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Tarô n'osait plus s'approcher trop, ni lui prendre la main. Tout cela avait débuté dans l'insouciance, comme un jeu, mais devant l'ampleur de l'émoi qu'il avait ressenti, il comprenait qu'il ne contrôlait rien et qu'il pouvait aussi bien la perdre.

Ils arrivèrent à la galerie et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

« Alors les amoureux, vous avez passé un bon après-midi ? » demanda Daniela avec une allusion très explicite.

La gêne augmenta encore. John Walt, le responsable de la galerie, lançait des regards noirs à Tarô qui, sans les noter, se retira après avoir salué tout le monde.

« Daniela ! Arrête tes sous-entendus, c'est gênant ! »

« Des sous-entendus ? Vous être très amoureux, ça me semble plus qu'explicite ! »

« Nous sommes... très proches seulement »

« À ton grand regret ! Vous devriez vous parler sérieusement au lieu de vous dévorer des yeux. A moins que tu préfères que je me charge de lui... ? »

« Non ! »

« Tant mieux ! Parce que moi, je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, mais il ne voit que toi. Ça crève les yeux depuis qu'il t'a rejoint à Londres »

Marie resta coi. C'était donc si évident qu'elle était amoureuse de Tarô ? Et ce serait réciproque ? Face aux regards inhabituels qu'il lui accordait, elle avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'osait pas espérer que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Et cet après-midi, au Fast-Food, que c'était-il passé au juste ? En y repensant, un curieux mélange de joie, d'excitation et aussi de crainte, envahit son estomac. Les paroles de Daniela résonnèrent encore longtemps dans sa tête et l'occupèrent tout le restant de la soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarô Misaki ne m'appartient pas, ni son papa, ni son copain Tsubasa.

**Chapitre 6**

Tarô s'était enfin endormi. Il était rentré tout chamboulé de son après-midi avec Marie. L'« incident » du Fast-Food avait mis à jour ses sentiments au-delà de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Elle ne l'avait pourtant rejeté à aucun moment, ni fait la moindre remarque sur son comportement inhabituel. Ca n'avait tout de même pas pu lui échapper... C'était assez révélateur, non ?

Il continua à débattre ainsi tout seul un bon moment. Il finit par se dire, avec toute l'objectivité dont il était capable, qu'elle ne semblait pas indifférente. C'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle il avait abouti après une bonne douche froide et une soirée d'intense réflexions. Sur cette agréable pensée, il s'était endormi, psychologiquement épuisé, mais heureux.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Je rentrais à minuit passé. La soirée avait été exceptionnelle. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déplacées pour admirer le travail de jeunes artistes françaises. Encore un succès auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il faut dire que les derniers jours j'avais été à tout autre chose que ma carrière d'artiste.

Je me demandais si Tarô dormait à cette heure. Sûrement...

Entrant dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain. J'en avais rêvé toute la soirée, surtout après avoir cavalé tout l'après-midi dans New-York. Un après-midi que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt... Tarô avait vraiment été adorable et même très touchant, lorsqu'il m'avait pris la main, lorsqu'il m'avait regardé... J'avais adoré ce regard intense sur moi et cet air un peu déboussolé qu'il avait eu au Fast-Food. Daniela avait peut-être raison. Peut-être avait-il pour moi des sentiments plus poussés que l'amitié. J'en frissonnais de bonheur en entrant dans mon bain. La journée avait vraiment été excellente !

Un bon moment plus tard, le téléphone m'arracha à mes pensées et par la même à ma baignade. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler à une heure pareille ? Tarô ? J'enfilais joyeusement un peignoir pour aller décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Marie ? »

Ma mère. C'était la voix de ma mère. Mon sang fit un tour. Pourquoi paniquais-je soudainement ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tarô fut sorti de son sommeil par des coups incessants martelant la porte de sa chambre. Il sauta du lit d'un bond, encore mal réveillé. La porte s'ouvrit sur Marie qui se précipita contre lui. Surpris, il retrouva rapidement ses esprits, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son T-shirt, hoquetant en larmes. Des larmes qui se transformèrent vite en suffocations. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, hormis « …papa... ». La panique le pris peu à peu, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il essayait de garder son sang froid, mais une angoisse sourde pointait. Elle prononça un autre mot à peine compréhensible « …mort… ». La situation se dessina doucement dans son esprit. Il était maintenant bien réveillé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, pas maintenant ! Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, avant de perdre pied à son tour.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'infarctus qui avait emporté le père de Marie. Une semaine de douleur insoutenable. Une semaine à pleurer l'injustice au ciel et à lui crier sa colère. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changé ? C'était bien fini. Les funérailles avaient eu lieues il y a trois jours. Peu de personnes, la famille proche seulement. Tarô avait prévenu son père qui avait tout de même fait le voyage depuis le Japon, rendant un ultime hommage à son vieil ami. Lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement de son fils, Marie s'était à nouveau effondrée en le voyant.

La mère de Marie était repartie chez elle, en province, immédiatement après l'enterrement. Les retrouvailles avaient été de courte durée. Elles avaient peu de contacts ces dernières années, depuis le divorce. Lorsque le père de Marie était rentré seul du Japon il y a quatre ans, annonçant que leur fille resterait là-bas quelque temps, cela avait été la goutte de trop. La mère de Marie était entrée dans une fureur noire, le traitant d'inconscient et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Cette annonce avait fait voler en éclats leur mariage, précipitant une fin déjà annoncée. A son retour, Marie n'avait pas trouvé sa mère à la maison. Elle était en effet partie refaire sa vie dans le Sud. Elle les avait laissés tous les deux à leur monde irréaliste d'artiste ! Se voyant de temps à autre tout de même, leurs rencontres étaient de plus en plus espacées. Marie avait été soulagée par cette séparation, même si sa mère lui manquait un peu. Malgré l'incompréhension qui régnait entre elles, sa mère restait sa mère.

Et son père restait son père...

Tarô était profondément anéanti par le chagrin de Marie, même s'il le montrait le moins possible. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Elle pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit. La nuit, il l'entendait verser toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait le jour. Lui-même pleurait silencieusement, gardant à l'intérieur ce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre à jour. Impuissant à la soulager, il était comme elle, à la merci de la vie. Et elle courait vite, la vie ! Elle les avait rattrapés à la porte du bonheur. Il repensait à cette journée à New-York. Il repensait à sa propre vie, à sa propre famille. À sa mère à lui. Il imaginait, c'était plus fort que lui, le jour où son père le quitterait lui aussi. La souffrance s'amplifiait alors démesurément. Que l'existence pouvait être fragile…

Marie s'était installée chez lui depuis leur retour de New-York. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rester seule chez elle. Pendant quelques jours, ils avaient vécu tous les trois avec son père, comme à la belle époque au Japon... En famille. Mais l'heure du départ approchait. Le père de Tarô était déjà reparti pour le Japon et lui-même devait regagner son club à Londres sans tarder, c'était une question de jours… Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Quand il croisait les yeux agités de Marie, il les voyait suppliants : « Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! ».

Il ne la laisserait pas. Il ne la laisserait jamais.

Elle allait partir avec lui en Angleterre, le temps qu'il faudrait ! Et il lui rendrait son sourire qu'il aimait tant. La quittant un instant des yeux, il s'empara calmement du téléphone et réserva deux places d'avion pour le surlendemain, puis il raccrocha et se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai rassemblé tes affaires. Si tu veux en prendre d'autres, on passera chez toi demain »

Rien de plus. Elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Elle lui sourit tristement. Un sourire plein de gratitude. Il s'approcha d'elle calmement et pour la énième fois cette semaine, il la serra dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aucune amie, ni aucun membre de ma famille ne pouvait rien pour moi. Ma mère était rapidement repartie, c'était mieux ainsi. Tarô était le seul à m'apaiser un peu. Il restait l'unique soleil de ma vie. Un soleil bien obscur depuis une semaine, mais à qui la faute ?

Mon père était parti. Il était...parti, sans que je lui aie dit au-revoir. Pourquoi lui ? Je l'aimais tellement ! Depuis l'enfance, il m'avait encouragé jusque dans mes rêves les plus fous, là où ma mère me faisait toujours redescendre sur Terre. C'était beaucoup grâce à lui finalement si j'étais là où je suis aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours eu pour moi des regards plein de fierté et d'admiration. J'avais toujours tout fait pour ne pas le décevoir. Et maintenant, il ne serait plus là ? C'était fini ! C'était fini ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était fini... Je me sentais vide, rien ne comptait plus, que cet immense chagrin qui me remplissait depuis des jours. Aucun mot ne pouvait à cet instant me secourir, ni lever le désespoir de mes yeux. Je retournais ma souffrance dans tous les sens dès que je me trouvais seule, dès que je fermais les yeux. Ca faisait du bien de pleurer.

Tarô, en ami fidèle, gardait le silence. Il souffrait de concert. Un geste, un regard, et ma peine était momentanément réduite, il en portait la moitié. A quel prix ! J'aurais voulu l'épargner...Mais l'idée de me retrouver seule me paniquait. J'avais peur. Une trouille bleue que la vie me retire ensuite celui que j'aimais plus que moi. Pour l'instant il était là, alors je m'abandonnais à lui. Qu'il décide ce qu'il veut, mais qu'il ne me laisse pas seule... Par pitié.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je sortais d'un rêve. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais rêvé. Mes nuits depuis le départ de mon père étaient noires, sans rêves, ni cauchemars. Des moments de stérilité, de vide peu reposant. Chaque nuit qui passait mettait fin à un jour de plus, et ainsi de suite, le temps s'écoulait avec lenteur, emportant ma douleur à petits grains.

Cette nuit avait été différente. J'avais rêvé. Un rêve paisible. Mon père était venu me visiter. Quelle étrange sensation ! Dans mon rêve, il était jeune, il devait avoir mon âge. Nous étions à sa galerie. Il discutait avec un visiteur, pendant que j'esquissais son portrait. L'atmosphère était totalement sereine. Puis il s'était approché de moi en me souriant avec douceur. C'était mon papa ! Et il m'avait dit en regardant mon esquisse « Continue toujours ! Je veux en voir d'autres sur tous les murs du Ciel et de la Terre ». C'est là que je m'étais réveillée. Retour à la réalité. Où étais-je déjà ? Chez Tarô… Ce n'étais pas Paris… Ha oui, Londres…. Je reconnus enfin la chambre d'ami qui était devenue la mienne depuis presque trois semaines. Mais j'avais la sensation d'être ailleurs. Un autre lieu, un autre temps. Il avait été là. J'en étais persuadée ! Il serait toujours là, j'en étais sûre maintenant. Il m'avait parlé aussi, une seule phrase. _« Continue toujours ! je veux en voir d'autres sur tous les murs du Ciel et de la Terre »_.

Des larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues, mais elles avaient un goût différent. L'amertume et la tristesse avaient disparu, je me sentais légère. Je me levais d'un bon pas. Je ne traînerais pas au lit aujourd'hui. Première chose, je sortais ma valise de dessous l'armoire et je l'ouvrais par terre. Au fond se trouvaient tous mes instruments et mon nécessaire à dessin. Je n'y avais plus touché depuis le moment où j'étais parti à la dérive. Il était temps de revenir. Il était temps de me dépasser, de transcender la vie. Je décidais que dorénavant je ne ferais plus que des chefs d'œuvre. Les plus beaux que la Terre et le Ciel n'aient jamais portées ! Où que tu sois, tu seras toujours fier de moi, papa !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tarô finissait tard ses journées. Le début de saison approchait à grands pas. Les entraînements physiques terminés, les joueurs restaient et visualisaient des vidéos pour préparer tactiquement leurs premiers matchs. Tarô s'était rapidement intégré à sa nouvelle équipe. Il avait déjà trouvé sa place et ses repères comme s'il n'avait jamais joué ailleurs.

Ce soir-là, il rentra chez lui plutôt satisfait. Comme toujours depuis trois semaines, il s'était entraîné avec acharnement. Ses journées étaient ponctuées par l'image de Marie, qui le poussait toujours à se dépasser. Se dépasser pour deux, en attendant qu'elle retrouve son enthousiasme et sa créativité. Il pensait à leur départ un peu improvisé pour Londres. Il l'avait bel et bien emmené avec lui. Il avait bien fait ! À aucun prix, il ne l'aurait laissé. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que le décès de son père avait été un triste prétexte pour la garder près de lui. Mais même sans cela, il aurait sûrement trouvé autre chose pour ne pas la quitter.

Ils se voyaient peu, le soir seulement. Depuis leur arrivée, Marie reprenait doucement le dessus. Ces yeux n'étaient plus que rarement rougis. Elle avait cessé de pleurer à tout bout de champs. Elle souriait parfois, mais son sourire ne dissimulait pas la fatigue, ni la lassitude. Elle n'avait plus dessiné depuis de longues semaines... C'était assez significatif.

La fragilité qu'elle dégageait avait décuplé chez lui son désir de la protéger. Il veillait sur elle avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait. Les journées étaient longues. À l'entraînement, il continuait de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour lui montrer l'exemple. À la maison, il restait le plus attentif et le plus enjoué possible. Rien ne servait de lui renvoyer une image sombre ou inquiète. Les soirs, il essayait de la faire rire, il lui racontait sa journée et il lui cuisinait quelques plats français, malgré ses protestations. La vie n'était pas de tout repos ! Mais cela lui convenait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'elle. Leur relation gardait pourtant l'apparence du statu quo : une amitié solide. Il patienterait. Il attendrait des jours meilleurs pour lui dévoiler le feu qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Quand il poussa la porte d'entrée, Tarô découvrit l'appartement dans le silence et la pénombre. Il entra, posa son sac et ses clefs et jeta un regard dans le salon.

Personne.

Est-ce qu'elle dormait déjà ? Il se ravisa lorsqu'il aperçut la porte-fenêtre ouverte, elle était sur le balcon. Il traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre. Au passage, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table où s'étalaient crayons, pastels et autres esquisses... Un ineffable sourire s'empara de ses lèvres, le vent se décidait enfin à tourner.

Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Elle lui apparaissait de dos, perdue dans la contemplation du ciel. Un vent frais faisait voler ses cheveux. La nuit commençait à descendre et le ciel se cendrait de couleurs. Un croissant de lune était encore à peine visible. Il murmura doucement pour ne pas briser ce moment de tranquillité :

« Je suis rentré… »

Elle se retourna souriant doucement.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Les nuits deviennent fraîches... » continua-t-il.

« Un peu. Mais je suis bien dehors »

Elle retourna à sa contemplation et lui rentra à l'intérieur. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un plaid sur ses épaules nues. Au moment de retirer ses mains, il hésita et céda à une douce pulsion. Refermant ses bras autour d'elle, il l'attira tout contre lui. Marie se laissa aller contre son torse. Les yeux clos, elle sentait une douce chaleur dans son dos l'envahir. Il la berçait doucement, sa tête reposant sur la sienne.

« Tu te souviens comme j'étais triste de quitter le Japon ? Avant que je ne parte, ton père m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul ciel et qu'il recouvrait toute la Terre. Alors, quand quelqu'un de loin lui manquait, il levait les yeux au ciel. Parce que seul le ciel pouvait voir à tout instant celui ou celle à qui il pensait, où qu'il soit »

Tarô souriait comme il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps ! Il l'entendait à sa voix que des choses allaient changées. Après un silence, elle ajouta :

« Merci Tarô… »

Il lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle avait la chair de poule. Etait-ce encore le froid ? Il l'embrassa lentement dans les cheveux, respirant leur parfum. Marie sentit les lèvres de Tarô descendre et se poser sur le haut de sa tempe dans un baiser d'une lenteur et d'une tendresse infinie. Elle soupira lorsqu'elles se retirèrent, mais elles se reposèrent aussitôt un peu plus bas. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme le son d'une cloche dans tout son être, des pieds à la tête. Instinctivement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et à sa grande surprise il resserra possessivement son étreinte, la mettant totalement à sa merci.

Leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Les sourires s'effacèrent, cédant le pas à des regards avides. Le temps s'était arrêté. Leurs cœurs faisaient une fanfare assourdissante ! Ils s'observaient avidement, les yeux caressants. Front contre front. Ils se désiraient, plus vulnérables l'un que l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, rivalisant de chaleur. Tarô passa sa main sur la joue de Marie avec une tendresse extrême. Elle était douce... Elle était chaude... Ses lèvres le brûlaient et devenaient implorantes.

Marie, totalement abandonnée dans ses bras, fondait à vue d'œil. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Lorsque la main de Tarô se posa sur sa joue, les dernières barrières sautèrent. Ses lèvres furent lentement aspirées par les siennes et elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour du monde. Se détachant à peine, elle chuchota « Je t'aime... ». Elle sentait le cœur de Tarô pressé contre le sien battre à tout rompre. Sans attendre davantage, il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres dans un baiser de plus en plus enivrant. Laissant s'exprimer un désir trop longtemps réprimé, leurs mains glissaient et parcouraient amoureusement le corps de l'autre dans une unique caresse, harmonieuse et sans fin.

Corps à corps.

Cœur à cœur.

Tarô se détacha avec peine « Reste toujours avec moi » .

Son aveu était presque un murmure suppliant. Elle lui sourit en réponse, tout doucement, sous le regard bienveillant de son père et de la lune en croissant.


	7. Prologue

Tarô Misaki ne m'appartient pas, ni son papa, ni son copain Tsubasa.

**Épilogue **

Quelque chose me chatouillait le front et me fit plisser les yeux pour m'enlever finalement du pays des rêves. J'ouvris des yeux encore ensommeillés avec un petit grognement. J'avais bien dormi. Tournant la tête sur la droite, je vis Tarô appuyé sur un coude, le visage dans la main, qui me regardait tendrement sortir du sommeil. Il sourit et rangea discrètement la main coupable qui jouait quelques instants auparavant avec ma frange.

« Bonjour » me dit-il doucement.

« Tu m'as réveillé… » Boudais-je gentiment.

« Je plaide coupable ! » Sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le réveil était devenu depuis sept mois le moment favori de ma journée. Je m'éveillais invariablement aux cotés de l'homme le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus généreux et le plus parfait qui soit, du moins à mes yeux. Un petit bonheur quotidien dont je n'étais pas prête à me lasser.

Je m'étirais et penchais la tête en arrière. Ma toile du _Paradis de Dieu_ trônait au-dessus de notre lit. Il l'avait bel et bien achetée et elle veillait maintenant nos nuits de ferveur et nos matins d'adoration.

Quand je pensais aux derniers mois, hormis la tragique disparition de mon père, la vie avait été douce. Depuis l'aveu de notre amour partagé, je m'épanouissais de jour en jour. Il y avait bien quelques difficultés, mais nous nous en sortions bien pour un jeune couple, à grands coups d'amour et à la force de nos passions. La vie était belle. C'était même trop facile… Je craignais parfois un retour de manivelle. Mais Tarô me faisait oublier mes craintes si besoin était. Nous vivions au jour le jour, sans nous soucier de demain.

Je poursuivais tranquillement ma carrière d'artiste à Londres. Notre vie était ponctuée par les victoires de Tarô sur le terrain. Arsenal disputerait bientôt la demi-finale de la Ligue des Champions contre Barcelone, ce qu'attendait Tarô depuis de longs mois. Ce challenge l'excitait incroyablement, mais malgré tout il gardait toujours une large place pour moi dans son esprit et dans sa vie. Il réussissait toujours à me faire sentir que j'étais la chose la plus importante pour lui. Vraiment adorable.

Ce matin donc, Tarô était d'humeur taquine. Non satisfait de m'avoir réveillé en jouant de mes cheveux, je sentais ses doigts se promener maintenant de mes hanches jusque dans mon cou. En plus j'étais chatouilleuse !

« Arrête suppliais-je en me tortillant de rire. Ses mains se fermèrent délicatement sur mes hanches avant de glisser dans mon dos. Appuyer sur les coudes au-dessus de moi, il me regardait fièrement, une petite lueur d'arrogance dans les yeux, ses cheveux retombant par petites mèches dans le vide.

Encore une image qui s'immortalisait dans mon esprit et qui rejoindrait l'album le plus sacré de mes souvenirs.

Je sentis tout mon corps frémir lorsqu'il m'embrassa, une main caressante s'égarant de ma gorge jusqu'à mon nombril. Souvent, peu de gestes suffisaient pour que nos regards se chargent de désir et d'amour et débordent ensuite sur des jeux câlins passionnés et très plaisants. Aujourd'hui, Tarô avait envie de jouer de bon matin, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mais soudainement, il arrêta net ses caresses et baisers, et releva la tête, le regard décidé.

« Marie... »

Je levais des yeux frustrés et réprobateurs pour l'écouter.

« Épouse-moi ! »

« … »

« Je veux un enfant...de toi » finit-il timidement. On aurait dit le Tarô de notre toute première rencontre

Mon cœur venait de subir une série de petite explosions sans préavis. J'étais abasourdie. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux ?

« Une demande en mariage ? C'est pas le moment où l'homme met un genou à terre et sort une bague normalement ? »

Je tentais l'humour pour me détendre. Mais mon cœur n'était pas de cet avis et il roulait tambours à n'en plus finir.

« Et bien... Pour le genou à terre, je trouve que cette position-là est beaucoup plus plaisante, non ? » Pour justifier son parti, il remonta ses mains le long de mon corps avec un sourire provocateur « Quant à la bague... »

À ma plus grande stupéfaction, je le vis alors tirer de sous son oreiller un petit écrin blanc. Il l'ouvrit et me le présenta tout sourire.

« Dois-je réitérer ma demande dans les formes ? »

Je restais muette, complètement sidérée. Depuis combien de temps y pensait-il ?

« Marie Merques, je suis fou de vous ! Voulez-vous devenir ma femme et passer le restant de vos jours avec moi ?

Je le regardais ébahie. Il semblait amusé. Nos visages se frôlaient l'un l'autre. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés sans pouvoir se dessouder. Les mots firent place au silence et à l'émotion. Il attendait ma réponse. Je réalisais que cet instant était bien réel et qu'il m'offrait ce que je désirais sûrement le plus. Il me demandait de l'épouser. Il me demandait de devenir sa femme, sa femme à lui ! Il attendait, les yeux maintenant devenus interdits, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'allais pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pleure dans un moment pareil ! Le barrage céda et un flot de larmes glissa sur mon visage immobile, jusque sur l'oreiller.

« Marie... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Voilà que je le faisais paniquer. Je secouais la tête pour le rassurer, un sourire radieux sur mon visage inondé.

« Oui... je... veux... t'épouser » Bafouillais-je entre mes sanglots et je le serrais très fort dans mes bras. « Je suis… heureuse ! »

Il répondit avec bonheur à mon étreinte. Les larmes furent vite séchées et remplacées par des rires entrecoupés de mots d'amour.

Nous nous redressâmes dans le lit au milieu des draps en chantier. Il me saisit la main et me passa maladroitement le petit anneau à l'annulaire. Les yeux rivés sur nos mains enlacées, nos cœurs se serraient d'émotion dans ce bref moment d'éternité. Je lui demandais enfin :

« Depuis quand tu y penses ? »

Il sourit. Un sourire énigmatique. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Depuis quand ? dis ! »

Il respira un grand coup.

« À vrai dire, depuis la fois où tu m'as demandé si je ne me verrais pas marié » dit-il nonchalamment « Tu te souviens ? Avant notre départ de ta dernière exposition à Paris... » . Il avait répondu distraitement, davantage préoccupé par le rapprochement lascif qu'il entreprenait vers moi. « Tu suggérais que j'épouse Daniela Piroe en ce temps-là, je crois... »

Oui, je me rappelais bien cette bêtise, mais...

« C'était il y a huit mois au moins... » dis-je « On n'était pas ensembles... Comment on aurait pu... »

« Je sais... » me coupa-t-il en titillant mon cou de baisers et de sourires, décidé à me faire lâcher les armes.

Il me bascula délicatement sur le dos, me recouvrant de tout son corps et m'enveloppant de soupirs très prometteurs.

Finalement, je me passerais des détails... pour l'instant.

Cette matinée était partie pour devenir inoubliable. J'aurais bien toute la vie pour le faire parler...

FIN

Voilà, c'est fini! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!Cette fic date de quelques mois, mais ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir une petite review avec vos impression. Bisou.

S-R


End file.
